


Good Girl

by English_Pingviini



Series: Nordics [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Only a little bit of Denmark is mentioned, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: This is a request from tumblr. It's been like a year or something since I last wrote anything like this so I'm kinda thinking it's going to suck.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from tumblr. It's been like a year or something since I last wrote anything like this so I'm kinda thinking it's going to suck.

Emil huffed. "Ya sure are a prude ain't ya Em-Em?" asked Mathias in a joking manner, his words were half slurred. This got Emil annoyed. Definitely annoyed. He sipped from the glass, no longer sure what alcohol he was consuming. Be it Brennivín, Akvavit or Vodka. He didn't care. No one calls him prude. Especially not this man whore. Okay maybe he wasn't a man whore. His anger was smouldering, daring to be poked at some more. Of course the Dane didn't know that. He was oblivious in this current state to notice the teen's obvious anger. 

"What d'ya mean by that?" asked Emil bitterly, grasping the glass tighter. The Danish male looked like he was thinking for a moment before a smirk appeared. Albeit a more of a toothy smirk but a smirk none the less. "Just sayin'." muttered Mathias, gulping down the rest of his beer and giving a side glance to Emil. This is what the Dane did. He'd continuously poke fun at the Icelander. Whether it be his relationship with his adoring girlfriend or to tease him just because he was practically his little brother. It irked the Icelander from time to time. 

Emil also chugged the rest of his drink, the liquid burning the inside of his throat as it went down, and put his glass down harder than necessary. "Tell me." he hiccuped. That was what? His second drink? Third? Fourth? He wasn't entirely sure he was even sober at the moment either. Mathias grinned toothily and leaned forward like it was some big secret. "Can't get it up can ya? Can't get her in the mood," mused Mathias in a taunting manner. Emil was confused. " 'Course I can get it up. I can it up jus' fine." he muttered. Then he reached for a bottle to pour some more of the drink into his glass. 

"Then ya hidin' it away from Y/n. Not showin' her how manly you are," obviously thinking out loud about his thoughts on the Icelander's sex life. Emil turned to the Dane with a scoff. "For all you know, I could be fucking her 3 times a week and ya'd be jealous cause bror won't touch ya." mused Emil with a small laugh. The Danish man's face was smug finally getting what he wanted by bringing up Emil's sex life. This was going to be an interesting conversation in the morning. If they still remembered it.

Mathias shook his head. "If ya really would show her how manly ya are then you'd better be making her be submissive. Yer ain't manly. Yer very vanilla and quiet. Too soft," muttered Mathias. "How'd ya know what I'm like?" asked Emil confused. Mathias' smirk got wider if that was even possible. "She complains to Lukas all the time about how yer always too slow or gentle. That she wanted a real man in bed," Mathias further stirred up the boiling rage within Emil. "She said that?" asked Emil pondering over it. Mathias made an affirmative noise. "She said ya weren't good enough for her. Needs a real strong man. Might go after that Spaniard or one of those sly Italians. They'd know how to make her really moan. Y'know what I'm sayin'," Mathias stirred some more and he finally saw Emil snap. 

"That's it! 'M gonna show 'er how much of a man I am." declared Emil walking off in the wrong direction. As soon as he was out of the room, Mathias sobered up. He weren't that drunk in the first place. He'd remind Emil in the morning about tonight. 

* * *

 

Emil woke up with a headache and pressed flat against the wooden floor. "Fuck," he stated bitterly and sleepily. He remembered going over to Mathias' house for a drink and had some conversation. Lifting himself off the floor, he flexed his body and sighed as he heard the bones and joints click and crack. It was so satisfying after a rough night on the floor. "Babe?" he called out expecting to be in the shared house with his wonderful girlfriend Y/n. It clicked into place once he woke himself up some more. This was definitely not his house. 

Finding Mathias in the kitchen, he saw that there was already a plate and mug set out for him. Scoffing the food down and drinking the lukewarm coffee, he felt satiated. The headache kind of starting to wear off. "Our conversation was wonderful last night," mused Mathias with a grin. Emil tilted his head for further explanation. "Talking about how Y/n wants it rougher and complained about you not giving her enough. That she might hook up with Antonio," muttered Mathias turning away from the 19 year old. Emil's blood boiled. Mathias was throwing out these accusations about his girl when Mathias barely knew what happened in his relationship with Y/n. 

Grabbing his jacket and putting on his boots, he headed out after giving Mathias the middle finger. He's going to prove him wrong... Moreover he was going to prove to Y/n how much of a man he really was. 

* * *

 

"Babe! I'm home!" called out Y/n, only receiving no response. She dropped down her bags and dropped her keys in the bowl. Her jacket was removed and placed on the coat rack and her boots kicked off only to be placed neatly at the bottom of the rack. She ventured into the house and went about fixing up some coffee for Emil and her own beverage. That's when she felt it. The soft touch going up her left arm; the firm grasp of her hand in his. His hand moved aside her hair and he placed a kiss to her exposed shoulder. 

"Hey..." she greeted Emil. "Hey.." he murmured pressing kisses up her neck. She breathed a sigh of pleasure as she felt adrenaline rush through her. Her left hand made it's way around to the back of Emil's head and pressed him there against her neck. She tilted it a little to give him more access. He bit down on her soft skin, admiring the soft moan it brought out from his (nationality) girl. One of his hands trailed down. Y/n rested her head back on Emil's shoulder and focused on his touch. 

All his touches seemed like they set her skin afire. He pressed his hips into her arse and grind against her. She could feel him. She could feel all of him. She could feel how tight his jeans were and the arousal that she caused him to have. "You did this to me." he murmured caressing her inner thigh. Y/n felt exhilarated by the feeling of skin on skin. Both his hands made their way up her skin and to the bottom of her top. Pulling it up slowly, he made sure to drag his fingertips up her skin as he did so.

His tender touches sending a shiver through her body. Parting from her body he pulled at the bottom of his own top. Looking at her through his hair, he smirked at her expression. Y/n watched him with lust in her eyes and she licked her bottom lip slowly. He stepped towards her again, quickly undoing the bra and pulling the straps down her shoulders. Repeating the same slowness as he did with her top. He locked lips with her in a feverish kiss full of passion. 

"Emil..." she breathed out as he parted from her. "What you're going to do for me is you're going to moan for me. No hiding them like a bad girl. You're going to call out for me as I thrust deep into your cunt. Understand princess?" he commanded in a authoritative tone. She nodded, lips parted in a silent plea. A harsh smack came down on her arse. "Do you understand princess?" he asked again firmly. "Yes Daddy," she responded with eyes stinging with tears.

Emil gifted her with a short kiss. "Good girl." he murmured. He didn't seem to be phased by the nickname. He lifted her up over his shoulder and walked towards the stairs. When he got to their room, he placed her on the bed and hovered over her. "You are no to touch me. Be a good girl princess. For Daddy." he cooed pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Yes Daddy." mumbled Y/n. "Good," he breathed as he pressed kissed down her chest. 

Pressing kisses on her breast, he took one nipple in his mouth a suckled on it. His ears picked up on the sharp intake of breath from his love. His fingers deftly massaged the other breast. "So good for me." he praised her as he pressed kisses down her stomach. Toying with the waistband of her knickers, he smirked up at her. "Tell Daddy what you want him to do." he remarked pressing warm kisses to her hip bones. Y/n just pressed his head down. He pinned her wrists to the bed. 

"Bad girl." he stated. He ground his hips against hers letting her feel his erection. She whimpered. "Please Daddy..." she groaned. She just wanted to feel his cock. To feel him deep inside her. Guiding, her into a position on all fours, he gripped her hair. "You're going to suck me off until I come. Then you're going to swallow every last drop." he talked in such a bittersweet way. 

Y/n nodded and pressed kisses down his chest as he played with her hair. She enjoyed feeling the muscles underneath his skin convulse with every little touch. Y/n pulled down the jeans and boxers that Emil bore on his person in favour of what lie beneath. She enjoyed the small pants he left out and the hand running through her hair. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Emil watched as she too his cock in his mouth. "Fuck," he cursed sharply, tilting his head back. He felt every little ministration that she did to him. 

Her heart beat fast when she heard a soft moan tumble from his lips. "Good girl. You're being such a good girl princess." he murmured soft praises. It was only a minute more before she felt the hot come slide down her throat. She swallowed it all. Not wanting to get another spanking. Emil's breathing was laboured and his pupils blown wide. 

Laying her on her back, he knelt in front of her. "What do you want Daddy to do baby girl?" he asked, back to pressing kisses to her heated skin. She looked up at him through her lashes. "I want you to fuck me Daddy," muttered Y/n looking away from Emil's burning eyes. Without warning, he thrust in roughly. His pace was relentless. Though he listened to the moans that he was receiving. 

Those glorious moans... They echoed through his head and drove him to pleasure Y/n the best he could. "Oh fuck, Emil..." she called out dragging her nails down his back. He ignored the fact that she didn't call him daddy.  

He gripped her hips as he thrusted into her. It was so hot. So tight and wet and oh god. Nuzzling his face into Y/n's neck, he bit down on her shoulder to stop himself from being too loud. He enjoyed the loud moans he managed to emit from his girlfriend. "Emil, oh god Emil. I'm going to come." she moaned from underneath him. He pulled her into a dizzying kiss and thrusted faster. All he could hear was the moans, pants and the bed hitting against the wall slightly. 

Her body jerked slightly and she dug her nails into his skin. She relaxed a moment or two later and moaned lightly as Emil kept thrusting into her. She thrust her hips up against his. 

Emil held her hips up against his and he stilled. A groan escaped him as he came. Panting, they both caught their breaths.

* * *

 

 

"I wasn't too rough was I?" asked Emil pulling out of Y/n and resting next to her. Y/n shook her head and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. They stayed like that for a while. "I need to change and make dinner." remarked Y/n moving herself to the edge of the bed. She tried to get up only to sink back down onto the bed. "Can you carry me Emil?" asked Y/n. 

Getting out of bed, Emil lifted up Y/n bridal style and took her to the bathroom. Both of them washed off the sweat and put on fresh clothes. "Looks like it's take out tonight." murmured Emil with a smile. Y/n just laughed lightly as she clung onto Emil. Once they reached the downstairs, they cuddled up on the sofa and put on a movie. "I love you." murmured Emil kissing all over Y/n's face. 

Y/n giggled and pulled Emil into a slow, love filled kiss. "I love you too." she murmured falling into a light slumber. Emil sighed and brushed the hair out of her face. Their dinner would be here in about an hour so he had an hour to admire his sleeping beauty. 

So Emil smiled happy that he'd be living the rest of his life with her. 


End file.
